teamavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Avatar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Team Avatar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the fourth episode of the second season of the Team Avatar's Adventures Series. Plot When Suki seems down, Aang asks her what's wrong. She soon explains that she misses her old father figure, Master Splinter and her four brothers. Aang decides that the team would go see them in New York. Meanwhile, a reporter named April O'Neil is ambushed by a group of thugs. However, she is soon rescued by four mysterious fighters, one of who loses a sai in the process. The fighters are revealed to be four mutant turtles and Suki's brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. While the others have a heartfelt reunion with Suki, Raphael leaves in a huff. After seeing a movie, he meets Casey Jones, a vigilante wearing a hockey mask who brutally attacks a group of muggers. Returning home, Raphael is forced to talk to Suki after blowing her off. He expresses his anger because of her sudden disappearance two years after her arrival. However, after discussing with his sister that she didn't mean to leave them, they shared a passionate hug. The next day, April is attacked by a group of Ninja's of the "Foot Clan" and is rescued by Raphael. After she is taken back to the sewer den, she is calmed and told about the origins of Splinter and the turtles. After taking April home, The Turtles, Aang, Suki, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko spend some time over frozen pizzas telling jokes and stories before they decide they have to head back. However, when they get there, they discover their home has been destroyed, and Splinter, Mai and Ty Lee were taken. They return to April's Apartment and spend the night. It is soon discovered that everyone was taken by the Shredder, a martial arts master who runs to foot clan and Team Avatars old friends Zira and Dr. Facilier. After a heated argument with Leo and Zuko, Raphael goes on the roof to clear his head. There, he is ambushed by members of the Foot Clan and is knocked out. In a heated battle, April's apartment is burned and the others retreat to the old O'Neil family farm. While, there Raphael recovers and Leo and Zuko apologize. After days of training the Turtles and the team decide to return to New York. Meanwhile, Splinter tells his fellow captives the story of the death of his Master Yoshi at the hands of his rival Oroku Saki. While the "Foot Ninja's" prepare to ambush the Turtles and the rest of the team, they are surprised when the team and the turtles ambush them. Soon, the four Avatars confront Zira and Dr. Facilier and quickly defeat them, causing them to retreat back to their home dimension. After Shredder is defeated, the turtles, Suki and Splinter reunite on a rooftop. Soon after, Suki regrets to inform them she'll have to leave, leaving the turtles saddened a a hug from her old master saying "we will meet again, my daughter." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2